The Little Lonely Girl
by rin nara seasui
Summary: Shiho tak menyangka sebelumnya setelah ditinggal ibunya maka ia harus berpisah dengan ayahnya. Ditengah siksaan batin karena pamannya , , , maaf Summary-nya kepanjangan kalau mau baca lagi langsung saja baca sekaligus dengan ceritanya
1. Chapter 1

**~`The Litle Lonely Girl_'_~**

**Genre : friendship, Family**

**Disclaimer : Gosho Aoyama**

**Rated : K+**

**Warning : OOC, gaje, gak romantis, gak bermutu, typo, dan masih banyak lagi. diharapkan segera menekan tombol Back jika mulai muncul perasaan mual, dan ingin muntah.**

**Summary : Shiho tak menyangka sebelumnya setelah ditinggal ibunya maka ia harus berpisah dengan ayahnya. Ditengah siksaan batin karena pamannya Gin, ia bertemu orang-orang yang akan menjadi penyelamat hidupnya. Dalam kehidupan itu ia sekarang menggunakan nama Ai Haibara sampai akhirnya ia bisa bertemu kembali dengan ayahnya  
**

_Jujur aja. Aku sebenarnya gak pinter bikin cerita kayak yang satu ini, tapi aku kan udah janji. Yah, apa boleh buat. Aku kan anak yang baik dan selalu menepati janji. Jadi, meski agak amburadul aku bikin fic ini dengan giat dan penuh usaha lho. Ternyata berat untuk jadi anak baik ya. *harap dimaklumi. Semenjak bikin fic ini Author jadi agak stress*

* * *

_

Ada sebuah keluarga kecil yang hidup dengan bahagia. Seorang ayah bernama Shuichi Akai, ibu bernama Akemi Miyano, dan anak perempuan mereka yang bernama Shiho Miyano. Namun sayang keluarga itu mengalami suatu musibah.

Sang ibu meninggal karena kecelakaan. Anak gadis mereka jadi pemurung sejak meninggalnya sang ibu. Bahkan sang gadis tidak pernah menampakkan senyumannya lagi. Begitu pula sang ayah. Batinnya begitu tertekan apabila ia ingat akan wajah istrinya. Apalagi jika melihat anaknya yang makin lama makin tak bersemangat hidup, sang ayah kadang tak kuat menahan air mata. Sang kakek, Vodka merasa kasihan pada keluarga tersebut. Sebuah ide terpikir di benaknya. Namun ide itu malah membuat jarak antara ayah dan anak justru terpisahkan.

Shuichi : "Shiho, maafkan ayah ya."

Shiho : "kenapa ayah harus minta maaf."

Shuichi : "ayah mungkin bukan ayah terbaik untukmu. Jadi tolong maafkan ayah"

Shiho : "memangnya ada apa? kakek tolong jelaskan!"

Vodka : "Shiho, ayahmu akan pergi dengan perempuan lain. Oleh karena itu, mulai besok kau akan tinggal di rumah pamanmu."

Shiho : "apa maksud kakek?"

Vodka : "ayahmu akan menikah lagi. Dan kau akan tinggal bersama pamanmu, Gin. Apa kau mengerti."

Shiho : "aku mengerti"

Shiho menjawab dengan penuh keraguan. Ia amat paham perkataan kakeknya. Ayahnya bukan pergi karena pekerjaan namun ayahnya pergi untuk orang lain yang kelak harus dia panggil ibu. Dia sedih jika ternyata ia harus berpisah dengan ayahnya juga, karena sudah berat penderitaan Shiho ketika ditinggal mati sang ibu. Shiho harus tinggal dengan pamannya karena ibu tiri Shiho tidak suka pada Shiho. Kenangan yang pahit. Namun itu hanya sebuah kenangan 1 bulan yang lalu.

Di rumah pamannya lebih tepatnya dalam kamar, Shiho membuka tas ransel pemberian ayahnya. Di dalamnya ia menemukan 3 setel baju lengkap, 2 setel baju terusan, beberapa buku cerita maupun buku pelajaran, foto keluarganya yang diam-diam ia masukkan dan sebuah handphone yang dibelikan ayahnya sebagai hadiah karena lulus ketika ia kelas 6 SD. Shiho memandang foto keluarganya. Ayah, ibu dan ia, sedang tersenyum karena ia berhasil mendapatkan juara 1 di kelasnya.

Saat ini Shiho tak perlu sibuk karena ia tidak mengikuti sekolah lagi. Pamannya tidak mendaftarkan Shiho sekolah karena Shiho harus tetap terus berada di rumah. Shiho diajari pamannya untuk hidup sebagai orang egois. Karena menurut pamannya hidup ini egois. Shiho juga diajari untuk tidak mengasihani orang lain. Kadang pamannya juga mengajari Shiho menembak. Karena bagi pamannya yang jago menembak, ganjil rasanya kalau keponakannya yang telah tinggal lama dengannya tidak bisa menggunakan pistol.

Sementara Shiho mempelajari semua yang diajarkan pamannya, pamannya malah sibuk menghitung uang. Entah uang dari perusahaan yang dimilikinya atau dari yang lain.

Baru setelah beberapa minggu setelah itu, Shiho sadar bahwa uang yang dihitung pamannya adalah uang kiriman dari ayahnya yang diberikan untuk membiayai hidup Shiho. Shiho protes. Karena ia tau ayahnya akan bangkrut jika keadaan seperti ini terus.

Shiho : "paman, uang itu didapat dari mana?"

Gin : "uang ini? Kau ini hanya anak kecil tak usah banyak tanya"

Shiho : "itu bukan uang ayah kan?"

Gin : "uang ayahmu?"

Shiho : "…."

Gin : "memang benar ini dari ayahmu. Tapi, . . . sekarang ini sudah jadi uangku"

Shiho : "tapi, kalau ayah terus mengirim uang maka ayah akan-" mulai meninggikan suara

Gin : "peduli apa aku pada ayahmu? Kau pikir kau hidup disini tak perlu uang?"

Shiho : "tapi-"

Gin : "diam kau! Kembali ke kamarmu!"

Shiho hanya menurut dan mengurung diri dalam kamarnya. Ia memandang foto keluarganya yang dipajangnya di samping jendela. Sunyi.

Setelah pertengkaran Shiho dan pamannya, suasana dirumah malah menjadi mencekam. Gin tidak membiarkan Shiho lepas dari pengawasannya. Ia takut Shiho akan melaporkan dirinya pada ayahnya. Oleh karena itu Gin tak pernah membiarkan keponakannya yang satu ini mengisi pulsa handphone pemberian ayahnya.

Seminggu berlalu semenjak hubungan Shiho dengan pamannya jadi semakin tegang. Tak pernah terdengar percakapan penting antara Shiho dengan pamannya. Hari-hari di rumah tersebut selalu tak berubah. Yang berubah hanyalah perasaan dendam di hati Shiho yang kian menjadi-jadi.

Hingga suatu malam yang hanya dihiasi bunyi-bunyi kucing yang lewat dan kedipan kunang-kunang. Shiho membaringkan badannya. Lelah sekali. Ia memejamkan matanya. Seharian berada dalam suasana tidak enak bersama pamannya memang bisa membuatnya stress.

Pamannya mungkin sedang minum-minum seenaknya. Sesekali terdengar suara tawa dari Gin. 'pasti ia sudah gila' gumam Shiho. Dan biasanya tak kan lama lagi pamannya akan marah-marah diselingi tertawa kemudian jatuh tersungkur dan tidur di tempat.

Semakin direnungi semakin ia mengantuk. Hingga muncul sebuah pemikiran aneh namun patut dicoba. 'MELARIKAN DIRI'. Beresiko sebenarnya. Tapi, apa salahnya jika ia lakukan. Toh, ia sudah memegang rekening bank ayahnya yang diberikan sehari sebelum ayahnya pergi. Ia pasti bisa bertahan hidup tanpa paman ataupun ayahnya.

Sudah jam 9 tepat, saatnya menjalankan rencana. Shiho membuka jendelanya dan mulai menurunkan kain yang ia ikat menjadi panjang hingga bisa mencapai permukaan tanah. Ia menuruni kain itu. Ia melakukannya denga penuh kehati-hatian. jam sudah bergerak menjadi 9.45 malam. Pamannya pasti sudah tidur. Rumah mewah itu sekarang sedang senyap tanpa suara tawa Gin.

Setelah berhasil sampai ke bawah ia lalu membuka pintu gerbang. Terdengar suara berdenyit yang membuat hatinya galau namun ia terus membuka gerbang dan keluarlah ia dari rumah.

Gin yang setengah tidur mendengar suara gerbang terbuka dan tanpa pikir panajng segera keluar. Dengan langkah gontai karena mabuk ia mencoba membuka pintu depan. Alangkah terkejunya ia. Keponakannya kini sudah berada di luar pagar dan hendak berlari.

Gin : "Shiho! Kembali kau!"

Shiho : "paman?"

Suara pamannya membuat jantung Shiho seakan berhenti berdetak. Ia tak punya waktu menoleh kebelakang. Oleh karena itu ia membulatkan tekadnya untuk tetap berlari. Entah kemana.

Gin : "Hei Shiho! berhenti!" sambil berlari mengejar

Shiho : "tidak! Aku tidak akan berhenti!"

Gin : "Shiho! Ku bilang BERHENTI! Atau ku tembak kau!"

Shiho tidak mendengarkan perkataan pamannya dan terus berlari. Ia tau pamannya sedang mabuk karena terlalu banyak minum minuman keras, jadi pasti larinya lebih lambat dari biasanya. Dan… pasti tembakan pamannya tidak akan kena.

Memang benar, lari pamannya lebih lambat. Namun, tebakan pamannya . . . .

**DORR**

selalu tetap tepat sasaran. Tembakan itu memang bukan di arahkan pada Shiho yang tengah berlari ditengah jembatan, melainkan tembakan itu di arahkan pada jembatan tempat Shiho akan melangkahkan kakinya. Dan karena itu, Shiho pun terjatuh dari jembatan yang pegangannya hanya setinggi pahanya.

Pamannya segera berlari. Ia menoleh ke bawah mencari Shiho. Ia pikir Shiho takkan apa-apa karena ia hanya terjatuh di sebuah lapangan luas atau jalanan sepi. Namun, Gin salah. Yang ada di bawah jembatan bukan lapangan maupun jalanan. Yang ada di bawah jembatan adalah sungai yang tengah mengalir deras.

* * *

_bersambung, , , , , ,_

* * *

_Chapter 1 selesai!_

_Hore!_

_Fuh, gimana fic yang ini? Bagus? Menarik? Memuaskan?*PD amat bicara*_

_Pasti nggak ya. Aku tau masih banyak salah, belum lagi beberapa ketikan yang salah dan tersebar dimana-mana, belum lagi OOC,belum lagi garing, belum juga idenya udah terlalu biasa, belum lagi kependekkan, dll, dsb, dkk. Hiks~hiks~ jadi sedih nih. *mojok di sudut ruangan*_

_oh iya, btw di Jepang kan ada Tsunami (_wah, telat nih Author) _, kira-kira Gonso Aoyama baik-baik saja gak? kalau Masashi Kishimoto? Tite Kubo? aduh aku khawatir nih. padahal komik mereka kan belum tamat (_ternyata ada maunya,)_. yah, semoga saja mereka gak apa-apa._

_pembaca sekalian aku mohon kerelaan kalian untuk mengirimkan review buat aku yang hina dina mina tina dan banyak ina lainnya ini._

_PLEASE **REVIEW** , , , , , ,  
_


	2. You areMy Rescue

**~`You are My Rescue'~  
Disclaimer : Aoyama Gosho  
Rated : T  
Genre : Friendship,  
WARNING : typo, OOC, POV suka-suka Author, kadang alur gak jelas, ceritanya gak berkualitas, gak terlalu romantis menurut aku (maklum Author gak pinter soal cinta)**

**Summary : Shiho tak menyangka sebelumnya setelah ditinggal ibunya maka ia harus berpisah dengan ayahnya. Ditengah siksaan batin karena pamannya Gin, ia bertemu orang-orang yang akan menjadi penyelamat hidupnya. Dalam kehidupan itu ia sekarang menggunakan nama Ai Haibara sampai akhirnya ia bisa bertemu kembali dengan ayahnya.**

unknow : "hei kau tak apa-apa?"

Seseorang mengguncangkan bahuku dengan kasar. Apa ia tau itu sakit? Aku kesulitan untuk bergerak. Ada sesuatu yang lewat melalui kakiku. Apa itu? Kenapa disini dingin? Apa yang terjadi? Ibu, tolong bantu aku!

unknow : "hei, ayo sadarlah. Kau masih hidup kan?"

Shiho : "aku kenapa?"

unknow : "kau tadi hanyut di sungai ini"

Shiho : "siapa kau?"

Unknow / Conan : "aku Conan Edogawa. kau?"

Shiho : "aku-"

Dari jauh : "Conan! Cepat kembali!"

Conan (payah nulis unknow) : "ah, profesor sudah memanggilku. Sebaiknya aku kembali. Ayo ikut." Conan mengulurkan tangan pada orang yang baru saja ditolongnya. Shiho balas menyambut tangan Conan. Ia kemudian dipapah oleh Conan menuju rumah tempat suara memanggil nama Conan terdengar.

Di rumah profesor yang megah, berdiri kokoh, dan super canggih itu Shiho berjalan tertatih-tatih. Conan mendudukkan Shiho di sofa yang didepannya terdapat berbagai buah. Mungkinkah mereka sebenarnya mau makan malam? Kalau benar demikian harusnya aku tidak disini.

Conan : "Profesor, maaf ya! Aku keluar agak lama!" sambil tersenyum kecut.

Agasa : "kan sudah kubilang kalau malam jangan terlalu lama di luar. Ini makana- hei siapa gadis yang kau bawa itu?" sangking terkejutnya sampai-sampai makanan Shinichi tumpah berserakan dilantai.

Conan : "di-… kau siapa?" menoleh pada Shiho

Shiho : "aku, aku, aku lupa dengan itu"

Agasa : "APAAA?" Conan tutup telinga

Conan : "profesor teriaknya pelan-pelan saja!" (perasaan teriak memang sulit pelan deh)

Agasa : "tadi kau bilang kau lupa namamu?"

Shiho : "…."

Agasa : "Conan! Bagaimana ini?"

Conan : "bagaimana apanya?"

Agasa : "bagaimana kita bisa mengembalikan ia pada tempat tinggalnya kalau nama saja ia lupa? Hiks~hiks~tidak!" nangis mode on

Conan : "bagaimana ya? Hei, kau punya kenalan disini?" bertanya pada Shiho

Shiho : menggeleng

Conan : "ya sudahlah. Kau sebaiknya menginap dulu di rumah ini."

Agasa : melongo keheranan

Dan akhirnya Conan mengantar Shiho ke kamarnya. Shiho yang kelelahan langsung menuju kasur dan berbaring. Conan mendekati lalu menyelimuti Shiho kemudian pergi keluar.

Esok paginya

Agasa : "Conan, tolong bangunkan anak kemarin."

Conan : "baiklah profesor." Kemudian "Hei! Bangunlah! Kau bisa mendengarku kan?

Shiho : "kau bisa kan jangan menggangguku. Kalau ada perlu bilang saja"

Conan : mendobrak pintu "HEI!" sudah naik darah

Shiho : "ada apa?" masih meringkuk di tempat tidur

Agasa : "Conan, ayo makan dulu. Ajak juga gadis itu ya."

Shiho : "kau dengar tadi kan? Kau disuruh makan." Masih tetap meringkuk

Conan : "kau juga disuruh kan?" masih naik darah

Shiho : "aku akan makan sendiri kok."

Karena Conan merasa kalah dalam perdebatan pertamanya dengan gadis yang telah ditolongnya Conan meninggalkan Shiho yang teteap meringkuk di kamarnya. Kemudian Conan sarapan lalu pergi sekolah.

Sepulang sekolah. Conan masuk ke kamarnya dan mengganti pakaiannya. Kemudian dengan langkah perlahan ia lewat dikamar Shiho. 'Lho, kok orangnya tidak ada. Kemana?' batin Conan. Dengan tidak peduli, Conan langsung ke dapur lalu mencari makanan dan makan deh. Selesai makan inilah yang terjadi:

Agasa : "Conan, aku pergi dulu ya! Tolong kau jaga rumah!" keluar dari rumah

Conan : "iya Profesor!" jawaban yang terlambat karena Profesor sudah pergi ketika Conan mengucapkannya.

Shiho : "hei, tolong katakan pada profesor aku pinjam komputernya, ya" tiba-tiba muncul dan bicara.

Conan : "jangan! Kau bisa merusaknya" marah-marah.

Shiho : "kau pikir aku bodoh?" menatap dingin aura pembunuh.

Conan : "kau ini ternyata keras kepala ya" balas menatap sadis.

Shiho : "aku memang keras kepala" dengan cuek dan meninggalkan Conan beberapa langkah.

Conan : "kau!" darah tinggi kambuh.

Shiho : "oh iya. Apa kau menemukan tasku?" aura pembunuh hilang.

Conan : "tasmu?" darah tinggi hilang "maksudmu tas ini?"

Shiho : "ah, itu tasku?" tak percaya

Conan : "kalau bukan akan ku buang."

Shiho : "hei jangan!" dengan panik

Conan : tersenyum sambil memberikan tas Shiho.

Shiho yang telah mendapatkan tasnya merasa senang karena dengan begitu ia dapat menghubungi ayahnya. Meski tas itu agak lusuh dan basah ia tetap bersyukur. Setidaknya barang-barang di dalamnya tidak basah. Sementara itu Conan masih senyum-senyum sendiri karena merasa puas. Gadis yang selama ini hanya memberikan reaksi dingin dan acuh, padanya akhirnya menunjukkan senyumnya yang mungkin hanya beberapa orang yang melihatnya.

Saat profesor pulang dari . . . . (aduh dari mana ya? Aku nggak mikirin dia pergi kemana)

Agasa : "Conan, aku pulang! lho kenapa kamu senyum-senyum begitu Conan?"

Conan : "eh, aku tersenyum ya?"

Agasa : "kau ini tak sadar ya? Apa kau mulai stress? Jangan-jangan kau-"

Conan : "aku tak apa-apa profesor. Oh iya, sudah saatnya makan malam kan?"

Agasa : "oh iya. Aku akan ke kamarnya dulu ya."

Conan : "ya. Aku akan menunggu"

Lalu

Agasa : "Hei, ayo makan."

Shiho : "aku tau." Duduk di tempat tidurnya.

Agasa : "aku tadi melihat Conan senyum-senyum. Ada apa memangnya?"

Shiho : "entahlah. Aku tidak terlalu memperhatikannya"

Agasa : "oh begitu"

Di ruang makan

Hening

Agasa : "eh" risih "apa masakanku rasanya enak?"

Conan : "ya lumayan"

Agasa : "emm"

Conan : "ada apa profesor?"

Agasa : "begini, sebenarnya aku telah memikirkan nama untukmu" melirik ke Shiho "namun, jangan tertawa ya, aku ingin memberimu nama Ai Haibara"

Chapter 2 selesai!

_Setelah ini aku mau membahas review:_

_**Airin Aizawa**__, kalau kelas 3 SMP umurnya berapa? Nah, itulah umur Shiho _(maaf Author suka bikin jawaban yang gak jelas)._ Sebenarnya aku bikin fic ini gak mikirin tema lho. Tiba-tiba aja aku kepikiran yang kaya' gini._

_**Enji86**__, duh kalau aku buat cerita memang selalu ada yang aneh ya. Aku bikin nama mereka tetap gitu soalnya aku merasa nama mereka gak bagus kalau diganti jadi Akemi Akai atau Shiho Akai, dan kalau seandainya Shuichi kuganti jadi Shuichi Miyano aku jadi geli sendiri ketika membacanya. Mau bagaimana lagi, kalau diganti aku jadi ilfill bikin fic ini_

_Pertanyaan terakhir gak aku jawab ya. Coz, aku mau menampilakan jawaban itu nanti pas chapter . . . . (tunggu aja deh)_

_oh iya, mau tanya nih. Enji salah satu penggemar 'Shiho' ya? Kok pas aku perhatikan rata-rata fic yang dibuat dan direview tentang Shiho semua? Maaf, aku memang punya sifat ingin tau yang super tinggi jadi aku teliti deh. Kalau iya berarti bukan Cuma aku yang suka dengan Shiho._


	3. Siapa bilang kawan harus saling mengenal

**-`Siapa bilang kawan harus saling mengenal?'-**

**Disclaimer : Aoyama Gosho  
Rated : T  
Genre : Friendship,  
WARNING : typo, OOC, POV suka-suka Author, kadang alur gak jelas, ceritanya gak berkualitas, gak terlalu romantis menurut aku (maklum Author gak pinter soal cinta)**

**Summary : Shiho tak menyangka sebelumnya setelah ditinggal ibunya maka ia harus berpisah dengan ayahnya. Ditengah siksaan batin karena pamannya Gin, ia bertemu orang-orang yang akan menjadi penyelamat hidupnya. Dalam kehidupan itu ia sekarang menggunakan nama Ai Haibara sampai akhirnya ia bisa bertemu kembali dengan ayahnya.**

BLUSSSHH! Dengan joroknya Conan menyemprotkan minumannya kemudian berkata dengan nada protes, "Nama semanis itu untuk gadis sedingin dia? Profesor tidak salah pilih?" Begitulah Conan protes sambil nunjuk gaje ke arah Ai yang masih makan dengan cepat karena laparnya.

Profesor tidak ambil pusing dengan perkataan Conan yang ngawur (menurutnya) dan hanya menjawab dengan nada menyepelekan, "Kurasa itu tidak masalah dari pada ia tak punya nama panggilan, benarkan Ai?"

Yang dipanggil hanya mengangguk sambil tetap memakan makanannya. Hal itu membuat Conan mengomel ngawur "hah, dasar! Baik professor maupun yang lagi dipermasalahkan (Ai) sama saja. Bla~~bla~~~bla~~~~"

Dan secara tiba – tiba Profesor Agasa berkata dengan cepat, "Oh iya, ada satu lagi- Sttt . . ttt . . . ." (anggap aja lagi diomongin nih) dan terdengarlah suara yang dengan cepat menyebar di seluruh ruangan tersebut "yang benar saja?"

Kemudian Profesor berkata, "Tak masalah kan? Mulai besok Ai akan sekolah di sekolah yang sama denganmu. Bahkan jika beruntung maka Ai bisa sekelas denganmu."

Conan menghela nafas lalu melirik pada Ai "Terserah profesor saja deh" sehingga membuat Ai merespon, "Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?". Conan menjawab cuek, "Tidak ada kok!"

Agasa hanya cengengesan melihat mereka bagai air dan minyak. Kita umpamakan air adalah Ai yang selalu tenang dan dingin, sementara Conan adalah minyak yang gak bisa diam dan suka bikin masalah padahal awalnya hanya masalah sepele. Gimana kalau mereka beneran sekelas? Pasti jadi motivasi Conan belajar tuh. Yah, kita langsung saja melihat besok paginya.

"Selamat pagi Conan!" Suara gadis manis terdengar di telinga Conan saat ia sedang berjalan menuju kelasnya. Latarnya sekarang di sekolahan lebih tepatnya di lorong sekolah.

"Pagi Ayumi!" Conan membalas sambil tersenyum manja.

"Wah, siapa yang pergi bersamamu Conan?" Mitsuhiko tiba – tiba muncul sambil menanyakan keberadaan Ai yang dianggapnya asing. Ayumi bertanya dengan malu-malu, "Pacarmu ya?"

Dan disambung Genta dengan semangat berapi-api sampai membuat pemadam kebaran kewalahan, "Atau mungkin client kita?" Conan ikut – ikutan kelabakan lalu menjawab, "Eh, dia ini murid baru."

"Wah, siapa namamu?" Ayumi bertanya dengan riang kepada Ai yang hanya diam menanggapi pertanyaan tersebut. Dengan kemisteriusan Ai, Conan jadi sedikit khawatir kemudian dia berkata sambil cengar – cengir kepada teman – temannya, "Maaf ya. Namanya Ai Haibara. Dia agak sedikit pemalu, jadi-" Ai menginjak kaki sehingga Conan berbisik perlahan kepada Ai membuat yang lain bingung "Hei! Apa-apaan kamu?"

Tiba – tiba sebuah suara nyaring menurut Author mengganggu perbincangan antara murid yang meranjak dewasa itu. "Wah, kalian kelihatannya semangat sekali." Sehingga Ayumi, Genta, dan Mitsuhiko menyapa pemilik suara tersebut "Pagi Bu Jodie!"

"Pagi!" Jawab guru mereka sambil kemudian melirik ke Ai yang diem aja di samping Conan "Wah, Conan siapa yang ada disampingmu?" Conan melirik ke sampingnya kemudian dengan gugup menjawab, "Dia Ai Haibara, murid baru." Sehingga Jodie hanya mangut – mangut.

Di kelas, Ayumi dengan antusiasnya mendekati Ai. Dan Conan dengan rasa pesimis berlebihannya memisahkan Ai dari semua teman-temannya.

"Ai duduk disebelahku saja" pinta Ayumi dengan penuh perasaan.

Ai baru akan menjawab namun ia telah itarik sebelum menyelesaikan kata-katanya oleh Conan yang berkata dengan tampang innocent, "Maaf Ayumi, sebaiknya ia duduk denganku saja."

Ai pun dengan penuh amarah yang tak diungkapkan dengan ekspresinya berkata, "Hei apa-apaan kau?" sementara itu Conan hanya menjawab "Bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja aku merasakan firasat buruk jika kau duduk dengan mereka."

Jodie, guru mereka yang super lebay datang sambil mendobrak pintu, "Good Morning everybody!"

Semuanya menjawab serempak, "Good morning, miss!"

Jodie kemudian duduk di bangkunya lalu memperhatikan absent dan melirik ke seisi kelas, "Wah, jadi Ai duduk dengan Conan ya?"

Conan hanya senyum-senyum gaje. Ia yakin gurunya satu ini pasti langsung bikin gosip tidak sedap dan tidak enak didengar ke ruangan guru. Jodie yang merasa Conan berpikiran yang aneh – aneh tentangnya mulai mengawali (perasaan ini udah gak awal lagi) pagi hari di kelas dengan ucapan, "Okey, ayo kita belajar!"

Pulang sekolah di sebuah jalanan dengan lalu lintas padat. Mobil dan motor dan kendaraan lain membuat polusi di sekitarnya. Keramaian itu membuat orang – orang tidak menyadari kehadiran dua orang remaja yang tengah bicara gaje.

"Haibara, kau jangan bersikap terlalu kasar dengan mereka."

"Aku tidak kasar pada mereka."

"Tapi, cara bicaramu terlalu dingin untuk mereka."

"Itu diperlukan untuk menjaga jarak dengan kalian semua."

"Menjaga jarak? Memangnya untuk apa?"

"Lupakan saja yang kukatakan tadi."

Meski Ai berkata demikian namun kata-kata Ai telah membekas di hati Conan. Mana mungkin bisa bagi Conan untuk melupakan kalimat Ai yang pastinya menimbulkan tanda tanya besar di pikirannya. Menjaga jarak, apa maksudnya? Mungkin Conan boleh pusing tapi para readers tidak boleh kelewatan pusing. Maka dari itu kita langsung melompat untuk melihat malam harinya.

"Conan, tolong ajak Ai makan." Teriak Profesor sambil menata meja makan.

"Baiklah profesor" lalu setelah menjawab demikian, "Haibara, ayo makan!"

"aku tidak lapar."

"hei! Profesor sudah capek memasak untukmu, dan kau dengan enteng bilang 'tidak lapar'? apa kau tidak tau betapa profesor-"

"Diamlah, aku akan makan kok"

"Huh, akhirnya kau menyerah juga"

"Apa kau bilang?" menatap dengan sinis sehingga Conan yang memucat hanya geleng-geleng kepala dengan cepat.

Di ruang makan telepon berdering membuat acara persiapan makan bersama jadi terganggu. Profesor Agasa yang merasa sudah tua dan sepantasnya memberikan yang terbaik untuk semua yang ada dirumah itu pun dengan pasrah berdiri dan angkat kaki dari ruang makan menuju ruang tengah untuk mengangkat telepon.

"Ya, rumah profesor Agasa disini. Ada apa?"

"Hei Agasa, ini aku Kogoro Mouri detektif terkenal itu (sok banget sih) Aku akan kembali ke Jepang. Mungkin besok sekitar jam 9 malam ini aku sampai di bandara tolong jemput kami ya."

"Oh, baiklah. Ngomong-ngomong siapa saja yang ikut?"

"Ada aku, Ran dengan suaminya, dan ada Eri juga. Yah, Cuma itu."

"Oh, aku mengerti. Nanti ku jemput kalian jam 9, iya kan?

"Hah, kau masih saja pintar (profesor sweatdrop 'ini muji atau ngejek') tolong jemput ya."

"Ya."

Lalu datanglah mister dan miss kita- eh, maksudnya Conan dan Ai (Author bodoh! Author pelupa! Author sweatdrop). Ai yang tak pernah peduli dengan orang-orang disekelilingnya hanya nyelonong masuk dapur lalu duduk di meja makan. Beda halnya dengan Conan, melihat profesor yang baru saja menutup gagang telepon Conan mulai bertanya.

"Siapa yang menelpon tadi?"

"Oh, tadi Kogoro yang menelpon."

"Kogoro ya. Lalu dia bilang apa?"

"Dia hanya minta dijemput di bandara malam ini."

"Memangnya dia mau apa?"

"Entahlah, tapi mungkin ia hanya ingin jalan-jalan. Soalnya Ran juga ikut"

"? Ran?"

"Ada apa Conan?"

"Profesor, sebenarnya ini akan makan tidak sih?" teriak dari jauh arahnya dari dapur (semua tau kan siapa?)

"Eh, maafkan aku. Ayo Conan" ujar Profesor sambil berlari kecil menuju ruang dapur sekaligus ruang makan. Di meja makan, Conan terus memikirkan Ran. 'kenapa Ran harus kembali?' gumamnya. Sementara Conan sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri Ai malah terus makan dengan lahap. Maklum tadi siang dia tidak makan. Melihat hal itu profesor jadi agak cemas.

Agasa sudah menghidupkan mobil. Ai sudah siap membawa tas ransel favoritnya. Telepon berdering membuat Agasa harus masuk ke dalam rumah dulu untuk menerimanya. (tentu saja itu dari . . . semua pasti tau kan?) Selang waktu tersebut memberikan Conan kesempatan untuk berpikir. Namun kelihatannya tak ada waktu untuk berpikir. Ai yang tidak sengaja melirik ke arah Conan bertanya.

"Hei, kau tak apa-apa?"

"Tidak. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak kok" Ai blushing Conan tersenyum puas.

"Maaf membuat menunggu ya. Tadi ada telepon- lho Conan?"

"Kenapa Profesor?"

"Kamu senyum karena apa?"

"Bukan karena apa-apa kok" kini gantian Conan yang blushing

Di bandara. Kedatangan kakek yang membawa dua orang anak remaja menjadi pusat perhatian. 'Ngapain kakek-kakek ke bandara? Mencurigakan banget. Jangan-jangan teroris tuh.' Pikir semua orang.

"CONAN!" teriak Ran sambil berlari kecil. Kemudian Conan jadi berteriak "WAAAAA!" karena dipeluk erat oleh Eri (kok Eri harusnya kan Ran?) (soalnya Eri larinya lebih cepat dari Ran jadi Eri deh yang meluk Conan).

"wah, kalian semua sehat ya."

"Lho siapa gadis ini?" Tanya Kogoro sambil menunjuk pada Ai.

"Dia Ai Haibara." Jawab Profesor agak canggung.

"Ai? Jangan-jangan kamu-" Ran bicara dengan nada curiga.

"kamu pacarnya Conan ya?" ujar Yukiko memotong perkataan Ran yang menanggung itu (darimana si Yukiko muncul?).

"lho, Yukiko juga ikut?" Tanya Profesor yang bingung karena kedatangan Yukiko yang tiba – tiba tak diundang itu langsung berkata aneh tentang Conan dan Ai dan Kogoro menjawabnya, "maaf aku lupa bilang dia ikut. Habis saat aku telepon itu Yukiko gak kelihatan sih."

Conan ditatap Ran, Kogoro, Agasa, semuanya deh minus Ai "ha! ha! ha! Tentu saja bukan. Dia bukan pacarku kok." Kemudian Conan berhenti tertawa.

"wah, sayang sekali ya." Eri menggoda Conan.

Yukiko bisik-bisik pada Conan "padahal sayang lho kalau cewek seperti Ai Haibara dibiarkan saja."

Conan kemudian berkata dengan alis dinaikkan sebelah, "ibu mau membuatku kesal ya?"

"tidak kok."

Agasa mengeluarkan suara emasnya kemudian berkata, "kalau begitu ayo kita pulang ke rumahku."

"ide bagus. Aku juga sudah ngantuk disini."

"Ayah. Jangan begitu dong."

Di mobil Xenia milik Profesor yang udah diganti semenjak Ran menikah dengan syarat harus menjaga Conan. Ran bertanya dengan nada bosan, "lho kok di dalam mobil ini tenang sekali?"

"ssttt. Conan dan Ai sudah tidur" jawab Yukiko yang sedang memangku Ai yang tidur lelap.

"jangankan mereka. Kogoro saja sudah mendengkur tuh" jawab Eri yang duduk di belakang Kogoro kemudian Yukiko menyambung dengan "Memang pantas ya, dia disebut Kogoro tidur. Ha ha ha!"

Di rumah profesor yang agak ramai sebab ada reuni keluarga.

"sudah sampai rumah ya?" tanya Conan setengah ngantuk karena baru bangun tidur

"Baru saja sampai" jelas Ran (kenapa Ran yang menjawab?) (karena: Ran yang memangku Conan yang sedang tidur)

Tiba – tiba Yukiko memberikan perintah sambil melihat pada Ran "biar aku yang menurunkan Ai. Ran kau turunkan Conan ya."

"tak perlu kok. Conan kan sudah bangun."

"benarkah?"

Di dalam rumah, Ai yang masih tidur lelap langsung dibawa ke kamarnya. Lampu dimatikan dan pintu ditutup. Setelah semua orang pergi, Ai membuka matanya. Memang. Ai belum tidur. Conan yang ada di luar tak tahan dengan pembicaraan orang-orang itu mulai merengut.

"kau tidak apa-apa Conan?" tanya Profesor yang kebetulan lewat.

"aku tak apa-apa kok" dengan lemas dan lunglai ia menyusuri lorong. Sebenarnya ia hendak ke kamarnya namun sesuatu dalam dirinya membuatnya berjalan menuju kamar Ai. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tangisan yang agak asing baginya. Ternyata itu suara tangisan Ai.

"Haibara?" tanya Conan dengan agak terkajut sambil membuka pintu perlahan dan mendekati tempat Ai menangis. Ai pun dengan segera menghapus air matanya dan menjawab cuek, "Ada apa?"

"Kau menangis? Kenapa?"

"Tdak kok."

Conan melihat kalau mata Ai masih basah, maka dengan lembut dia menyeka air mata tersebut dengan jari telunjuknya. Hal itu justru membuat Ai semakin sedih dan menangis dengan lebih menyedihkan lagi. Di sela – sela tangisannya Ai berkata, "Aku ingat sesuatu. Dan itu adalah ayahku."

Tangisan Ai menyanyat hati Conan. 'Ayah? Sejak kapan kau mulai mengingat itu?' pikir Conan. jujur sebenarnya Conan tidak ingin Ai ingat apapun saat ini. Karena Conan ingin terus ditemani Ai disaat-saat sulit seperti ini. Yaitu disaat Ran akan kembali ada dalam hidup Conan.

Seakan hanyut dalam tiap derai air mata Ai, Conan merenggangkan tangannya disekitar Ai. Kemudian memeluknya. Ia tahu Ai sedang dalam keadaan benar-benar sedih. Menurut Conan akan lebih baik Ai terus dalam keadaan lupa ingatan. Ai yang akhirnya kelelahan menangis akhirnya tertidur di pelukan Conan.

Esok harinya

Di dapur profesor Agasa yang sedang ramai karena banyak yang masak dengan selera masing – masing membuat suatu paduan suara yang membuat seluruh penghun rumah itu bangun. Namun yang ada dapur tetap biasa – biasa saja.

"Maaf merepotkan kalian ya" ujar Profesor Agasa dengan penuh keceriaan.

"Tak apa-apa kok. Lagian pasti sulit kalau memasak untuk orang banyak seperti ini sendirian" balas Eri dengan penuh senyuman (Eri: "lagipula masakan Profesor tidak sesuai seleraku.")

"Ya, lagipula kalau ada bantuan cewek-cewek seperti kami pasti pekerjaan akan cepat selesai." Ungkap Yukiko dengan penuh kebanggaan.

"Wah, aku merasa terbantu." Ucap Profesor dengan penuh kebahagiaan.

"Profesor, Ai kemana?" tanya Conan yang tiba – tiba muncul dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sama sekali.

"Kemana ya? Oh iya, dia tadi bilang mau ke toko sebentar." Profesor masih terus mengingat – ingat.

"Kalau begitu aku menyusul dia dulu ya."Conan memutuskan dan langsung mengambil jaket lalu pergi.

"tapi-" ujar Profesor yang sebenarnya akan menghentikan kepergian Conan namun profesor sendiri justru dihentikan oleh Eri dan Yukiko yang tersenyum licik dan layaknya iblis, "biarkan saja." Mendengarnya Profesor jadi mati kutu.

Di toko yang menjual pulsa dan beberapa aksesoris, disitulah Ai berada. Kemudian setelah membeli pulsa ia berjalan riang menuju bangku yang rindang. Suasana musim gugur. Khas sekali aromanya. Ia ingat saat ia, ayahnya dan ibunya sedang piknik di taman di musim gugur. Andai itu bisa terulang lagi. Namun…

Trrrr

Ai mengangkat telepon yang bahkan nomor yang memanggilnya tidak terdaftar di kontak handphonenya, "halo?"

"anak sialan! Dimana kau sekarang?"

"paman?"

"Kau mendengarkan aku kan? Cepat pulang atau ibumu akan menjemputmu sekarang!"

"Aku tidak mau pulang! Memangnya paman tau dimana aku berada?"

"Tentu saja, rumahmu sekarang di blok 2 kota Beika nomor 22. Benarkan?"

"Bagaimana paman-"

"Aku akan menunggumu satu jam lagi di taman. Jika kau tidak datang maka-" belum selesai bicara terdengar suara yang bahkan lebih mengejutkan dari pada kedatangan Gin ke dalam hidupnya.

"hei Haibara!"

"Conan?" dengan cepat Ai mematikan telepon.

"kau kenapa disini? Ayo pulang" ajak Conan kemudian.

"Maaf-" Ai diam sejenak kemudian bicara kembali, "Tapi, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu"

"apa?"

"aku . . . tidak lupa ingatan"

"apa maksudmu?"

"Aku sebenarnya ingat siapa diriku. Terlebih ketika aku bertemu dengan Ran. Aku selalu tertekan ketika ia memanggil paman itu dengan sebutan 'ayah'. Jujur aku iri mendengarnya"

"jadi selama ini kau berbohong padaku dan profesor?"

"maafkan aku. Aku terpaksa berbohong"

"aku sebaiknya pulang dulu ke rumah" berlari pergi

"CONAN?" teriak lalu menangis

Di rumah profesor

"Lho Conan? Kenapa kau terlihat kesal begitu?"

"Aku ingin ke kamarku, profesor."

Langkah kaki Conan terdengar pelan. Badannya tidak semangat. Ai Haibara sengaja membohongi ia dan profesor. Ai sebenarnya ingat semuanya. Harusnya itu yang membuat Conan kesal. Karena Ai membohonginya. Namun ada alasan lain yang menggema di dadanya. Ia takut, karena jika Ai ingat semuanya termasuk juga keluarganya pasti suatu saat Ai akan pergi kembali pada keluarganya. Pikiran Conan terus mengambang jauh. Namun semua pikiran itu langsung buyar ketika bunyi telepon berdering.

"Halo?"

"hai Conan. Ini aku Haibara"

"kenapa au menelponku?" tanya Conan kesal

"aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena telah menolongku"

"hanya itu?"

"Aku juga ingin mengatakan selamat tinggal dan- hmpp"

"Haibara? Halo? Haibara! Jawab aku!"

Tut tut tut. Suara telepon yang putus membuat Conan segera berlari kembali ke tempat Ai. Namun, Ai sudah tidak ada di tempatnya. 'kemana dia?' gumam Conan.

"Conan!"

"eh, HAIBARA!"

DORR

"hei! Hati-hati menembak!" tegang

"kurang ajar! Mau apa kau kesini?"

"aku ingin kau kembalikan Haibara!"

"Haibara? Maksudmu Shiho?"

"Shiho?" bingung

"Conan! Tolong aku!" dengan tangisan yang kian menjadi-jadi

"Haibara! Lepaskan gadis itu sekarang!"

"apa hubunganmu dengannya? Dia bukan kakak, adik, atau sepupumu. Sebaiknya jangan ganggu dia"

"kau sendiri. Apa hubunganmu dengannya?"

tersenyum licik "dia keponakanku"

"apa? yang benar saja?"

"tak percaya? Aku akan menelpon ayahnya jika perlu. Kau tau gadis ini sudah kabur dari rumahnya sekitar sebulan yang lalu. Pasti kau yang menghasutnya kan?"

"jangan bercanda kau ya! Pasti Haibara kabur karena perilakumu sendiri!"

"anak kurang ajar!"

"hei Gin. Apa kau mau naik mobil ini?" ujar seorang wanita bernama Vermouth.

"pergilah duluan. Jangan lupa bawa anak perempuan itu bersamamu. Pastikan kalian sampai ke rumah dengan selamt. Selama itu aku akan mengurus bocah ini"

"serahkan saja padaku" kemudian mengemudikan mobil dengan kencang

"hei jangan bawa Haibara!"

"bodoh! Lawanmu itu aku!"

'cih! Bagaimana ini?'

"Conan! Kau tak apa-apa?"

"profesor menjauh!"

tersenyum licik. DORRR!

"hei berhenti kau! Kau bisa ditangkap polisi jika menembak sembarangan seperti itu!"

"apa pedulimu? Enak saja kau bilang sembarangan. Aku ini sudah senior menembak. Bahkan gadis kecil tadi adalah anak didikku dalam menggunakan pistol." Ujar Gin dengan bangga sambil meniup pistolnya perlahan.

"HYATT!" teriak seorang gadis yang dengan tiba – tiba dan lancang memukul orang yang bernama Gin dengan salah satu jurus karatenya.

"akh," ucap Gin disaat – saat terakhirnya. Ternyata Gin terlalu lengah saat Kogoro dan Agasa sibuk mengejeknya. Ran dari belakang malah memukul Gin dengan jurus karatenya.

Sementara itu di mobil yang di dalamnya terdapat Shiho bersama seorang wanita yang selama mengemudi selalu tersenyum gaje. Mereka sedang bercakap – cakap manis antara satu Dan yang lain. Percakapan dimulai dari wanita yang selalu tebar pesona senyum kanan kiri, "Hei Shiho! Kenapa kau kabur dari pamanmu?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Shiho menjawab dengan judesnya.

"Ayahmu sering bilang padaku kalau kau itu bukan tipe yang ceroboh. Pasti ada alasannya kau melakukan sesuatu."

Dengan penuh rasa keterkejutan Shiho mengulang kata 'ayah' dalam batinnya kemudian bertanya dengan penasaran, "Sebenarnya siapa kau?"

Vermouth hanya menjawab dengan senyum yang makin melebar, "Aku ini, istri ayahmu. Lebih tepatnya ibu tirimu"

"Apa?" shiho

"Terkejut?" telepon Wanita itu berdering dengan cepat. Trrrr! "Halo?"

"apa kau sudah menemukan Shiho?"

"hah, kau menelpon lagi ya? Kelihatannya kau cemas sekali ya"

"jawab pertanyaanku!"

"ya, aku menemukannya. Sudah dulu ya. Aku harus turun-"

Ai mengambil telepon dan bicara dengan cepat "Ayah! Tolong aku! Paman dan Ibu jahat padaku!"

"Siapa ini? Apa ini Shiho? Hei bisa kau jawab aku? Shiho!"

Ai tak bisa bicara banyak lagi. di depan kepalanya Vermouth telah menodongkan pistol padanya. Ai hanya terdiam memegangg handphone milik Vermouth. Apakah nyawanya akan selamat


	4. Teman itu untuk Selamanya

**-`Teman itu untuk Selamanya'-**

**Disclaimer : **Aoyama Gosho**  
****Rated : **T**  
****Genre : **Friendship,**  
****WARNING : **typo, OOC, POV suka-suka Author, kadang alur gak jelas, ceritanya gak berkualitas, gak terlalu romantis menurut aku (maklum Author gak pinter soal cinta)

**Summary : **Shiho tak menyangka sebelumnya setelah ditinggal ibunya maka ia harus berpisah dengan ayahnya. Ditengah siksaan batin karena pamannya Gin, ia bertemu orang-orang yang akan menjadi penyelamat hidupnya. Dalam kehidupan itu ia sekarang menggunakan nama Ai Haibara sampai akhirnya ia bisa bertemu kembali dengan ayahnya.

* * *

Shiho masih gemetara melihat pistol di arahkan padanya. Apa dia benar - benar tidak akan selamat? Tapi, sekalipun selamat tak ada gunanya dia tetap hidup di dunia karena tak ada lagi kebahagiaan selain tetap berbohong pada orang lain dengan harapan orang tersebut tidak akan pernah marah sekalipun dia tau Shiho telah membohonginya.

Shiho menangis di tengah kecemasannya. Dia sudah menerima apa pun yang terjadi bahkan mati sekalipun. Namun, kenapa hatinya tidak ingin mati sekarang? Vermouth hanya tersenym tipis melihat Shiho yang menangis tersedu - sedu. Pemandangan bagus melihat anak tirinya yang dikenal jenius menangis tersedu - sedu meratapi nasibnya yang tidak beruntung. 'Bagus sekali', gumam Vermouth bahagia.

PRANGGG!

Kaca mobil bagian depan pecah berkeping – keeping karena sebuah bola dengan cepat melesat ke arah Vermouth. Semua yang ada di dalamnya jadi terkejut. Shiho dengan cepat melindungi wajahnya dari pecahan kaca tersebut. Sementara Vermouth yang pistolnya terlempar karena bola tidak sempat melindungi wajahnya.

"Hei, siapa yang melakukan ini?" tanya Vermouth garang.

"Aku yang melakukannya!"

"Tunjukkan dirimu!"

"Aku di sini!" dan muncullah Conan dengan percaya diri sambil tersenyum licik.

"Anak ingusan! Mau apa kau?"

"Aku hanya ingin kau kembalikan Ai!"

"Ai? Maksudmu gadis bodoh ini?" tanya Vermouth sambil menarik rambut Shiho sehingga dia mendekat dan menjauhkan tangan Vermouth dari rambutnya.

"Hei, jangan lakukan itu pada Ai!" Conan berteriak mencoba menghentikan Vermouth.

"Memangnya apa untungnya aku melepaskan anak ini? Kau itu siapanya?"

"Kau sendiri siapanya?" Conan balik bertanya.

"Aku?" Vermouth tersenyum licik, "Aku ibu tirinya."

Conan tersentak kaget dan bergumam, 'yang benar saja itu ibunya?'. Sementara itu Vermouth yang masih tetap menarik rambut Shiho bergerak dengan cepat dan menodongkan pistolnya ke arah kepala Shiho sambil berkata, "Hei, kau! Bagaimana sebaga hukuman meempar bola padaku kau yang pertama kali melihat gadis ini mati?"

Conan dengan marahnya kembali mengambil ancang – ancang untuk menendang apa pun di dekatnya dan DORR! Siapa kali ini yang tertembak?

"Vermouth, jangan bergerak kau!"

"Kau . . . Suichi?" ujar Vermouth gugup karena terkejut.

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi Vermouth," balas Shuichi dengan senyum terkembang.

"Aku pun begitu," ujar Vermouth sambil mencari – cari sesuatu di dalam mobil.

"Berhenti kau, atau kutembak kau sekarang! Aku sudah memanggil polisi." Ancam Shuichi namun Vermouth tidak gentar. Ia tetap mencari sesuatu di dalam mobil tersebut.

"Kau berusaha mengancamku Shuichi? Silahkan saja kalau kau mau menembakku, dalam mobil ini ada bom yang akan membuatku dan gadis kecil ini dalam bahaya," Vermouth tersenyum dengan riang penuh kemenangan sambil menarik Shiho yang terkulai lemas di dalam mobil.

"Sial," runtuk Conan dalam hatinya. Dia ingin sesegera mungkin melempar apa pun pada Vermouth, namun jika mengenai bagian mesinnya maka berakhir sudah hidup Shiho. Andai saja dia bisa menarik Shiho jika sudah mulai hitungan mundur.

"Vermouth," panggil Shuichi membuat yang dipanggil menoleh bingung padanya, "Aku tak peduli akan apa pun yang kau katakan, aku akan menembakmu sekarang!"

"Hei, jangan! Kau bisa membahayakan nyawa Shiho," teriak Conan histeris. Shiho yang mendengar ucapan ayahnya tadi agak terkejut namun kemudian dia berkata, "Ayah, tembak saja aku maka semua akan bahagia. Aku akan mengatakan pada ibu kalau ayah masih mencintainya di surge nanti."

Dengan butiran air mata Shuichi menembak Vermouth beserta mobilnya sekaligus.

Tiga . . . Dua . . . Satu . . . .

Hitungan mundur selesai dan meledaklah mobil tersebut. Menghilangkan jejak kehidupan dua wanita di dalam mobil tersebut. Shuichi dan Conan yang sudah berlindung di tempat yang aman tidak terkena dampak dari bom yang meledak dengan tidak terlalu kuat itu. Namun yang berada di dalam mobil seperti Shiho dan Vermouth tidak selamat dan kemungkinan meninggal.

Sadar akan kenyataan tersebut Shuichi menangisi kebodohannya yang merelakan Shiho pergi selamanya menyusul ibunya yang telah meninggal terlebih dahulu. Sementara Conan adalah yang paling menyesal saat ini. Bagaimana tidak, Conan sudah kehilangan Ran, dann sekarang kehilangan Ai yang sudah dianggapnya sederajat sebagai pengganti Ran.

Dengan kaki gemetar Shuichi mendekati puing – puing bekas ledakan. Terlihat sangat mengerikan. Conan yang merasa sedikit trauma bahkan tidak berani melihat bekas ledakan. Baru setelah lewat setengah jam, ambulans dan polisi datang ke tempat kejadian tersebut.

Detektif Kogoro, Ran dan Profesor juga datang untuk melihat. Dan hasilnya mereka menjadi syok berat. Apa lagi Ran yang baru kali ini melihat pengeboman. Professor dengan sangat sedih mendekati Conan dan berkata.

"Sudahlah, jika kita tetap bersedih seperti ini maka Ai juga akan sedih." Profesor berusaha menenangkan Conan.

"Tapi professor-" Conan seakan tidak setuju dengan Profesor.

"Kamu ingin yang terbaik untuknya kan?" Profesor bertanya sambil tersenyum. Conan tau itu adalah senyuman palsu namun dia membalas dengan senyuman kemudian

"Aku paham professor. Hanya saja kenapa dia mau mati begitu cepat dengan cara seperti ini?"

"Ada hal yang dipikirkan seseorang namun kita tidak tau." Profesor berusaha berkata bijak namun dia tidak bisa karena hatinya juga sedang tertekan.

"Ya, yang pasti sekarang Ai sudah tidak ada lagi." Conan menunduk lesu. Kemudian butiran air mata jatuh ke tanah membasahi daratan yang kering. Begitu pula profesor yang jadi semakin iba melihat Conan.

Sore itu, langit senja kemerahan menghiasi langit menandai kepergian seseorang. Conan menatap langit itu dengan sendu. Mungkinkah orang seperti Ai akan muncul kembali ke dalam hidupnya?

Tidak ada yang tau jawabannya. . . .

Tamat

Tamat nih fic ku. Lega rasanya. Mungkin aku tidak akan membuat fic sementara ini. Ada fic lain yang harus aku selesaikan nih. Akhir kata, aku ucapkan terima kasih kepada reader yang mau me-review fic ku ini.

Terima kasih semuanya!


End file.
